


Liquid Luck

by hanleialuke



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, humor I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanleialuke/pseuds/hanleialuke
Summary: Newt Scamander and the effect of the Felix Felicis





	Liquid Luck

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry i’m so horrible at this but i just can’t get this concept out of ny head i love it so much

Newt Scamander under the influence of Felix Felicis is awfully disturbing. Not that what comes out of his mouth bear lies, it is the fact that such words escape from it. Because Newt Scamander, an internationally renowned magizoologist and author, with his book a worldwide best selling hit, couldn’t even get out a thought without stammering. 

But here he was now, blabbering about how he could make a second edition without a night of headache. It’s true, though, everyone thought, Newt’s much more than anyone credit him for. 

The potion was taken by Newt to be of aid of them, because as time passes by after Grindelwald’s rally in Paris, Grindelwald grew stronger and their population, considerably bigger. The British Ministry of Magic grew more frightened every single day, as well as all the others as well. MACUSA, upon realizing how vulnerable they all are now, sent aurors as a help to capture Grindelwald. But they all knew that it isn’t going to make any difference, but it was worth a shot. 

Among those motly group of aurors was Tina Goldstein herself. And with her, was Percival Graves and Achilles Tolliver who later on joined to accompany Dumbledore and his small army in a secret voyage to hunt Grindelwald. Although, this little expedition wasn’t supported by the government, as they lacked trust of its leader. 

It’s been extremely hectic, and they all grew wearier, more exhausted as the days pass by. Their grief devouring them alive from their recent losses not helping. 

And so they set out to meet the other allies of Dumbledore, Newt’s book signing event as a cover. It was important to maintain an obvious cover, and for Newt to do the signing as fast as he could. And so it was requested for him to drink a vial of Felix Felicis, to hasten his work and prevent lots of stammering. For the time being, the effect was just enough to do the job right and without raising any suspicions. But as they travel, the vial surprisingly lasted when it isn’t wanted. 

Three days have passed, and the potion’s effect hadn’t wore off. And they listen uncomfortably to Newt’s continuous blabbering. It was fine, as it was all about his magical beasts, only this time it was with more conviction even Theseus hadn’t thought of him to have. 

Not until the fourth day. 

He began started to shift his blabbering about Tina. Now it became even more uncomfortable, especially when the person of interest is right in front of him. And another who one will consider as his “rival.” 

“But you see, if there’s one thing I love more than my creatures it’s you, Tina.” He said one night, while they were all circled around the fire. Tina choked on her stew, as she stared with complete shock at Newt. The feelings hidden for years suddenly revealed through a confidence potion. Screw it.

“Yeah,” He said, full of himself. Tina’s heart was pounding, pounding so hard that she feels like she couldn’t breathe. “Yeah, I actually don’t know why I never told you before.” Newt continued, taking a bite of his french bread. “But it’s true, I love your eyes so much, do you know that?”

“Uh, y-yeah.” Tina answered, taking another sip from her stew. “Y-you’ve m-mentioned it before, y-yeah.” 

Newt beamed at her, “You know I couldn’t believe I’m finally here with you. You’re the only one I think about, you know?” 

Tina was perplexed, she couldn’t believe her ears nor her eyes. She knows him well enough to know how genuine his confession is despite the presence of the potion in his bloodstreams. She knows, somehow, how he’s trying so hard to keep everything inside, as she does to. 

“But really though, why did we have to keep it from each other? Why was I so afraid?” He inquired, innocently blinking at Tina. She just shrugged, feeling an incredible weight of awkwardness emanating from her and her other suitor, Achilles. 

They all remained silent after that, surprisingly, Newt didn’t talk for another minute. Only the sound of fire cackling gently through the cool, silent evening. 

But then Dumbledore took out his eye glasses, and a mere reminder of a crystal of that sort fueled another blabbering from Newt. “You know what, Professor, I don’t think the mirror of Erised isn’t much of a necessity. I don’t understand the logic of keeping it when it can corrupt other people.” 

“Maybe it bears another reason we haven’t yet discovered.” Dumbledore replied knowingly, giving Newt a smirk. “What’s on your mind, Newt?” 

“Nothing,” Newt answered, abruptly dropping his cup of tea. “It’s just, I don’t see the worry of keeping it you know. We know ourselves as we do to know what we desire. Me for example,” Newt started. “I don’t have to look to the mirror to know that my heart’s greatest desire is Tina.” 

Tina dropped her spoon, eyes sparkling with amusement and utter surprise. She dropped her gaze back to her stew, summoned another clean spoon from the bag and continued eating. Dumbledore and Graves chuckled upon the remark and the reaction it got. Theseus smirked, Queenie turned red, Jacob’s eyes widened, but Achilles Tolliver remained neutral. “It’s true you see, I’ve see it in the mirror.” 

“Newt, are you aware that you are in the power of Felix Felicis?” Asked Theseus. 

Newt blinked, “Well, yes, in fact.” Newt answered, suddenly becoming awkward. “I am.”

“Then you must know what you were saying?” It was Tina this time. Newt stared at her, like cold water was suddenly poured out to him. “Y-Yes.” The effect had finally wore off. “Not that it doesn’t bear the truth.” He avoided glances as he silently curses himself. 

He knew he’d be the subject of teasing for days, and expects to hear Theseus laughing and Dumbledore’s smirk only to be met by a beaming Tina. “I’m glad.” She replied, then continued eating, a smile plastered on her face.


End file.
